Lazy Sunday
by draguar
Summary: Parfois, il faut savoir ne pas sauter et simplement reculer. Ce n'est pas un échec, juste une décision.


Depuis quelques temps, les choses semblaient erronées. Clarke Griffin n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'attente pour sa vie, mais elle avait eu de la chance. Malgré le tragique accident qui lui avait arraché son père lorsqu'elle avait quinze ans et qui lui faisait encore faire des cauchemars plus de dix ans plus tard, elle avait réussi à se construire. Il n'y avait pas eu de facilités, mais maintenant qu'elle faisait le point, elle se trouvait chanceuse. Elle avait de bons amis, un job pas fantastique, mais qui lui laissait beaucoup de temps pour sa véritable passion, et elle avait même renoué le contact avec sa mère alors que leurs relations semblaient placée sous de mauvaises augures depuis la mort de Jake. Et puis, il y avait Lexa. Si jolie Lexa qui s'était perdue à l'aimer trop vite, trop fort, et qui l'avait finalement entraînée avec elle dans les méandres de cet amour. Pas qu'elle regrettait. Clarke aimait Lexa et même si cela semblait idiot, elle croyait en les paroles de la brune et les reflétaient : elle était l'unique, la seule qui pourrait lui donner l'impression d'être incapable de respirer tout en lui offrant tout l'oxygène dont elle avait besoin et bien plus encore. Malgré tout ça, elle ne pouvait se retirer l'impression de la tête que ce qu'elle faisait était mal. Ou plutôt que rien n'était fait de la bonne manière.

Clarke poussa un très long soupir en contemplant son reflet. Cette fille – certes belle selon les standards – dans une longue robe blanche froufroutante n'était pas elle. Elle serra légèrement les dents en continuant de s'examiner, mais rien de ce qu'elle voyait ne lui plaisait. Ses cheveux blonds avaient été tirés dans une tresse complexe qu'elle ne voyait en ce moment pas, mais elle pouvait sentir les fleurs qu'on y avait plantées. Et elle détestait ce parfum. La tresse avait été la seule chose pour laquelle elle avait manifesté un réel intérêt, mais voilà qu'elle se retrouvait affublée de ces horribles machins blancs trop odorants. Une des préparatrices s'approcha et lui pressa les épaules avant de croiser son regard dans le miroir.

\- Souriez voyons, c'est le plus beau jour de votre vie.

Et là, quelque chose se rompit. Ce n'était pas la première qu'elle entendait cette phrase bateau, mais ce fut la fois de trop. La directive de trop. Toutes les personnes autour d'elle s'étaient appliquées à réaliser un mariage parfait, mais ce n'était pas le sien. Il n'avait rien de parfait. C'était l'Enfer. Ce n'était tout simplement pas elle. Pourtant, Clarke se força à renvoyer un petit sourire à la femme. Il étirait ses lèvres, découvrait légèrement ses dents, mais ne montait pas jusqu'à ses yeux. Lexa aurait su, aurait compris, mais Lexa n'était pas là et c'était bien là le problème. Elle attendait quelque part ici et Clarke n'avait pas eu la chance de lui parler depuis la veille. Tout ça à cause d'une tradition stupide. En temps normal, la blonde aimait les traditions, mais toutes celles autour du mariage lui semblaient particulièrement idiotes et dépassées. Ou du moins, c'était ce qu'elle pensait en cet instant où elle avait la sensation que tout son monde basculait et pas dans le bon sens.

\- Allons-y, mademoiselle. Vous ne voulez pas faire attendre la mariée.

Toujours cette même préparatrice qui gloussa cette fois en se cachant derrière une main trop manucurée. Dieu qu'elle détestait cette femme. Avec un roulement des yeux qui aurait pu lui faire voir l'envers de sa tête, Clarke commença à la suivre. Et puis, elle fit demi-tour. Au diable toute leur coordination, il lui manquait quelque chose. Elle ramassa son sac et fouilla un instant à l'intérieur pour en ressortir un bijou qui semblait bien piteux en comparaison de ceux qu'elle portait et pourtant elle le regarda avec affection avant de le serrer dans sa paume. Maintenant, elle se sentait prête à y aller et elle se laissa guider par la femme qui la houspilla impatiemment, se couvrant bien derrière sourires et mots doux. Mais Clarke n'était vraiment pas dupe. Elle savait bien qu'elle avait mis le désordre dans cette cérémonie parfaite et que cela déplaisait fortement à cette femme, mais elle n'était pas prête de s'arrêter pour autant.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent et qu'elle vit Lexa, Clarke faillit bien changer d'avis pourtant. Elle était tellement jolie dans une robe blanche nettement plus simple, quelques touches de vert soulignant la couleur de ses yeux. La brune l'attendait au bord de l'allée, un sourire discret bordant ses lèvres. Lexa avait insisté pour remonter l'allée avec elle. Wells, le meilleur ami de Clarke, s'était bien proposé pour cela, mais aucun homme n'aurait su selon elle prendre la place que Jake aurait dû légitimement occupé. Et elle avait tellement raison. Personne n'aurait pu prendre la place de son père, mais la blonde acceptait volontiers le bras de Lexa car elle avait été celle qui l'avait toujours accompagnée. Elle avait été son soutien depuis qu'elle n'avait plus pu se reposer sur le réconfort de Jake. Un lueur d'inquiétude passa dans le regard de Lexa et elle articula silencieusement une question – tu vas bien ? - à laquelle Clarke ne répondit que d'un signe de tête rapide. Elle avait les lèvres crispées et ne se fiait pas à sa bouche en cet instant. Elle avait peur de voir tout déborder si jamais elle parlait. Que toutes ses pensées éclatent d'une mauvaise façon. Plus tard, elle parlerait à Lexa. Après tout, le mariage ne changerait pas les choses entre elles. Ce ne serait qu'un événement parmi tant d'autres sur leur route. Un pincement serra son cœur et ses pieds s'arrêtèrent d'eux-mêmes. Elle était en train de se mentir de la plus grossière des façons. Aucun événement ne comptait pas quand il s'agissait de Lexa. Surtout pas quand il se passait sous les yeux de plus deux-cent personnes dont à peine trente avaient une réelle importance dans sa vie. La brune prit note de son arrêt et directement elle combla la distance. Clarke l'avait regardé approcher en déglutissant difficilement le peu de salive qu'elle avait dans la bouche. En cet instant, sa seule pensée était qu'elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un marcher avec autant de détermination dans une robe si longue avec des escarpins aux talons si impressionnants. Et puis, Lexa saisit sa main et elle se rendit compte qu'elle allait devoir parler cette fois. Ce qu'elle fit en coupant net la brune lorsqu'elle la vit prendre une brusque inspiration.

\- Je ne vais pas te planter là.

La dernière chose qu'elle voulait était bien de faire stresser la seule personne qui comptait vraiment ici. Elle connaissait ce regard, cette rigidité dans sa mâchoire et ses mains étaient moites. Il était presque déjà trop tard, elle se précipita donc pour éviter que l'esprit de sa fiancée s'emballe plus encore.

\- Lexa, j'ai l'impression qu'on ne s'est quasiment plus vues depuis que tu m'as passé cette foutue bague au doigt. Et j'aime cette foutue bague. J'ai aimé te dire oui. Je t'aime toi. Mais tout ça... Je ne m'y retrouve pas. Je ne nous y retrouve pas. Ce n'est pas le plus beau jour de ma vie. Je ne veux même pas qu'il le soit. Ça devrait être un jour comme les autres. Un jour important parce qu'il est passé avec toi. Sauf que ce n'est même pas le cas car il nous a éloignées. Pour construire ce jour, on a sacrifié des semaines. Tout ça pour rien. Parce que ce n'est pas nous.

Les mains de Lexa tremblèrent un peu et elle détourna la tête pour regarder vers tous les invités qui étaient désormais debout et tentaient de percevoir ce qu'elles se disaient. Elle grimaça légèrement, mais son expression se figea comme elle le faisait toujours quand elle était gênée. En voyant cela, Clarke eut un doute. Et si elle s'était trompée ? Et si c'était ce que voulait vraiment Lexa ? Et si elle était en train de tout gâcher ? Peut-être qu'elles avaient changées et ne se correspondaient plus comme elle le pensait. Encore une fois, Clarke rassembla son courage. Elle s'était mise dans cette situation et maintenant elle allait devoir s'en sortir. Chassant la prudence, elle décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Elle se devait d'être franche, mais pas qu'à elle. Elle le devait aussi à Lexa, à leur couple. Serrant brièvement les doigts de la brune, elle attira à nouveau son attention sur elle et chercha ses yeux. Doutes et inquiétudes dansaient dans son regard, alors Clarke s'appliqua à se montrer le plus sûre d'elle possible.

\- Le moment est inapproprié, je sais. J'aurais voulu faire ça autrement, mais...  
\- Clarke...  
\- Non, laisse moi finir.

Lexa lui donna un presque imperceptible signe de tête comme réponse et se tut. Clarke avait visiblement réussi à obtenir la totalité de son attention et même quand les murmures commencèrent à se faire plus forts en arrière-plan, la brune ne bougea pas. Elle attendait juste, un brin effrayée.

\- La première fois que tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, c'était à ce festival de musique complètement raté où Jasper nous avait tiré presque de force.

Une trace d'incompréhension assombrit le vert des yeux de Lexa, mais elle se conforma à la demande de Clarke et la laissa continuer. La blonde savait pertinemment que cela devait être perturbant car ce n'était pas ce jour-là que les mots étaient sortis pour la première fois. Elle continua donc tout aussi rapidement pour éviter de la perdre.

\- Finn était là et même si tu pensais être subtile, ça se voyait que tu te méfiais de lui et que tu étais jalouse. Mais c'était aussi une des premières fois que tu passais du temps avec mes amis et tu étais gênée de t'afficher face à eux. A un moment, tu as insisté pour tresser mes cheveux, mais je sais que c'était juste une excuse pour que je reste près de toi. Tu as passé plus d'une heure à faire de petites tresses en les entrelaçant avec toutes les fleurs qu'il y avait autour de nous jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus en atteindre sans te lever. Tu perdais du temps en feignant de faire des erreurs, en recommençant, en décimant toutes les fleurs sauvages du périmètre juste pour moi. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris. C'était ton premier geste d'amour. Après ça, il y en a eu des centaines d'autres qui sont devenus plus importants que les mots eux-mêmes. Quand tu m'as demandé de t'épouser, je sais que c'était une preuve d'amour, mais elle était guidée par autre chose et peut-être que ce jour-là, j'aurais dû dire non. Lexa, on a pas besoin de ça.  
\- Clarke, je ne crois pas que...

Mais Clarke ne l'écouta pas car elle n'avait toujours pas fini, Elle ouvrit simplement sa main libre et tendit vers Lexa le bracelet qu'elle avait récupéré dans son sac tout à l'heure. C'était une breloque sans valeur, mais qui pour elle pesait plus lourd que tout ce qu'elle possédait et ça la brune le savait.

\- Le mariage n'a que l'importance qu'on lui donne. Tu sais, on est dimanche. Et n'importe quel dimanche passé à lézarder avec toi me semble porteur de plus de sens que le dimanche que nous somme en train de vivre. Alors, Lexa Woods, me ferais-tu l'honneur de ne pas te marier avec moi ?

Et là Clarke bloqua sa respiration. Elle avait fait sa part, c'était désormais à sa fiancée de prendre la décision finale. Elle aurait voulu ne pas tout lui mettre sur les épaules ainsi, mais elle serait avec elle pour assumer les conséquences, quelle qu'elles soient. Le visage de Lexa s'était sensiblement décontracté et la blonde espéra que l'adoration qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux était un bon signe. Généralement, ça l'était toujours, mais elle ne se sentait pas exactement en confiance en cet instant.

\- Tu es... Clarke...

Lexa tenta à plusieurs reprises de prendre la parole, mais les mots ne sortaient jamais dans le bon ordre ou de façon trop hachée pour être réellement compris. Un pli soucieux apparu entre ses sourcils, mais il disparu quand elle serra un peu plus la main de Clarke, posant l'autre sur le bijou. Un rire léger glissa de ses lèvres et la blonde pu voir l'humidité qui se formait au bord de ses paupières.

\- Tu es incroyable. Tu es en train d'annuler une cérémonie planifiée depuis des semaines à quelques secondes du commencement, c'est...complètement dingue. Et c'est exactement ce qui m'a attiré chez toi. Tu as été, est, et sera toujours l'inconnue dans l'équation. Le flash de couleur dans mon monde trop gris. Bon sang, je te déteste, tu vas réussir à me faire pleurer.

La brune prit une longue inspiration en fixant les ornements floraux qui pendaient au plafond. Elle expira lentement tous l'air de ses poumons pour tenter de réguler le trop plein d'émotions, mais quelques larmes filèrent quand même sur ses joues et Clarke se précipita pour la serrer contre elle en pestant contre cette maudite robe ce qui fit rire un peu Lexa.

\- Tu peux me détester tant que tu veux à la condition que tu dises oui.  
\- Je dis oui aux dimanches paresseux.

Les mots sortirent dans un murmure étranglé directement à l'oreille de Clarke qui lui frappa légèrement le bras en réaction. Un filet de rire perdu dans un souffle bâclé chatouilla l'oreille de la blonde quand elle murmura à Lexa qu'elle n'était qu'une imbécile. Le principal était dit néanmoins et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Comme elle l'avait dit plutôt, c'était le fond, le sentiment derrière les mots qui comptait. Elle brossa à peine la joue de Lexa de ses lèvres avant de se détacher d'elle pour essuyer le sillon humide sur sa peau à l'aide de ses pouces et la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Bon. Je crois qu'il va maintenant falloir faire face au reste du monde.  
\- Tu es sûre ?  
\- Ils sont tous en train de nous regarder, on a pas vraiment le choix. Et je suis certaine que Raven nous rattrapera pour nous faire cracher le morceau si on fuit. - En plus, ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne se marie pas qu'on ne peut pas profiter de la fête.

Lexa grimaça à ça.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir de cette fête. Et je doute que la majorité de nos invités accepteront de venir fêter notre non-mariage.  
\- Tu n'aimes pas ce qui a été préparé ?  
\- Pas vraiment. Toi ?  
\- Idem. C'est comme pour cette robe. Mais je déteste surtout les fleurs qu'ils ont foutus dans mes cheveux, ça pue.  
\- Ce sont des lys.

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Clarke de se crisper dans le doute.

\- C'est toi qui a demandé ce changement ?  
\- Bien sûr que non. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être mise au défi pour t'aimer.

Comme pour prouver son point, Lexa l'embrassa doucement et Clarke jura que le pétillement dans son ventre n'avait jamais été si fort. Le baiser fut court et laissa la blonde avec une envie de plus, mais elles avaient à faire. Alors, elle se contenta d'accrocher le bracelet autour du poignet de Lexa et posa brièvement ses lèvres au creux de la paume de sa main.

\- Je te donne mon porte-bonheur, tu vas en avoir besoin pour faire face à nos mères.  
\- Mais Clarke, c'était un cadeau de ton père.  
\- Justement. C'est son soutien que je t'offre parce que je sais qu'il se serait levé pour nous s'il avait été là. Et il t'aurait aimé. Toi aussi, tu l'aurais aimé. Il aurait même été un rival de taille.  
\- Il n'aurait eu aucune chance. Personne ne peut rivaliser avec une fille qui saute nue dans un lac dès le deuxième rencard.  
\- Je savais que tu ne m'aimais que pour mon corps.  
\- Mince, me voilà démasquée... 

* * *

Expliquer aux invités l'annulation de la cérémonie fut maladroit. Tenir le discours de Abby et Andrea fut difficile et finalement explosif. Mais après le naturel revient. Comme prévu la majorité des invités choisirent de partir, mais toutes les personnes importantes restèrent. La fête n'eut pas lieu dans une vaste salle, mais sous les rayons d'un soleil timide dans le jardin de la maison de la mère de Clarke. Ils furent une trentaine à se serrer dans le salon quand l'orage éclata, mais même la coupure de courant ne changea rien à l'ambiance. C'était un dimanche désordonné et joyeux, loin du faste de la réception prévue, mais tellement plus authentique. Les robes furent abandonnées pour des tenues décontractées, les horribles lys éloignés et remplacés par des feuilles roussies par l'automne. Clarke garda la bague à l'annulaire gauche et Lexa ne lâcha jamais le bracelet, les deux devenant le signe de ce non-mariage, de cet événement tout aussi important que les autres dans leur vie. Tout ne fut bien sûr pas rose. Si Abby s'était montrée compréhensive, ce ne fut pas le cas de Andrea qui, vexée d'avoir été mise dans une telle position, décida de retirer sa participation aux frais du mariage en guise de leçon pour qu'elles apprennent à assumer leurs erreurs. Ce serait donc le début d'une longue période de vache maigre, mais tout ça n'avait que peu d'importance. Avec les restes de pièce montée, elles tiendraient au moins jusqu'au prochain dimanche paresseux.


End file.
